


I'll give you the moon

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is military, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, STEREK IN SPACE, Space fic, Stiles is a genius, THEY'RE ON MARS, but with Scott being an alpha, the season 2 gang, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Stiles stepped out of the shuttle and onto the cement of Red Vine, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few seconds, mentally reciting a poem his mother taught him when he was little.<br/>He was finally here. After years and years of trying his best, Stiles finally landed on Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago (I am so sorry this took so long), [@potterphiliac](http://potterphiliac.tumblr.com/) won a fic giveaway that I did. And she requested _a futuristic space setting. and maybe military stuff too_. So here it is. 
> 
> Now, keep in mind, all the space stuff I know came from watching 17 seasons of Stargate. So. This isn't going to be very good, it doesn't have a lot of plot, as it turns out. But I like how it came out. It's not marvelous, it's not perfect, but it's kinda fun. A little bit. I hope. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Now, I have to thank my gorgeous [Jane Candy](https://www.facebook.com/janecandyart), (also known as [acadele](http://acadele.tumblr.com)), for making the fanart to fit. I love what she did and I have a new desktop, heh. 
> 
> So yeah. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed:).

The second Stiles stepped out of the shuttle and onto the cement of Red Vine, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few seconds, mentally reciting a poem his mother taught him when he was little.

He was finally here. After years and years of trying his best, Stiles finally landed on Mars.

♂

Red Vine was the name of the only facility built on Mars. It was a huge construction, able to host 10.000 people, made by the US.

It served two major purposes: for one, it was a training facility for space cadets, military men and women who were going to defend the Earth in case of an alien attack. Truth be told, the last time that happened was 150 years ago, so, realistically speaking, they were mostly going to be doing reckon missions and what not.

Secondly, Red Vine was a development facility. A huge team of scientists were working on designing and building the biggest satellite known to man. It was an on-going project, set on a 10 year time span, and it had just reached the 4th year mark. There were over 800 scientists working on this, all of them taking residence in Red Vine.

The first time he heard the name, Stiles facepalmed, even if he was only 10 at the time. It was very obvious and very boring. Red because it was situated on Mars, and Vine because the design of the building looked like a series of intertwined vines.

But Red Vine was absolutely huge. It had thousand of bedrooms, a lot of training facilities for the cadets, gyms and pools for the civilians, along with playgrounds for the kids visiting their parents, and a few different sports fields. It had a huge library, game rooms, combined with arcades, a few cinemas, and a couple of bars. It had a couple of hundred laboratories, fitted for every field needed, several hospital wings, a couple of varied shops, whole rooms made out of cubicles made specifically for calling Earth, 300 different canteens and so on and so forth, it was impossible to keep up with everything.

♂

Red Vine was overwhelming. Stiles knew he was going to have a hard time getting used to it, but thankfully, each person, upon arrival, received a communication device (everybody called them phones, though), fitted with several very useful apps, including a map of the entire facility, and with an AI that would answer any question you had, day or night.

Stiles was on Red Vine as a programmer. Even though he also studied engineering and bioengineering, code was what he was best at. Back on Earth, he developed several programs that were now used by everyone in the military, earth-bound or in space. He was the best on Earth, that’s what everybody kept telling him, because not only was he a genius when it came to coding, but he was also smart in terms of understanding the soldiers’ needs, and he was fast and efficient. More than half of the software used by the US military was his design or concept, or he worked on updating them to the modern age, and everybody in the business knew his name. He was incredibly proud, but he has spent most of the past years frustrated, because even though he worked very hard, the government didn’t think they needed him on Red Vine.

Until now. Now, he will spend the next 6 years working on the satellite, and Stiles couldn’t be happier. Because all his friends have been in and out of Red Vine in the past 3 years, and while he was jealous, he also missed them a whole lot.

Scott was his best friend since forever, and Allison was his wife and a colonel. Scott was an Alpha, a True Alpha nonetheless, and a general. Lydia was a biochemist, while Jackson was a major. They all had reasons to be on Red Vine, while Stiles hadn’t. He didn’t have any military rank, and most of his work for the government could be done on Earth.

But now, Stiles was on Red Vine, and he was alone. Just as he got there, all of his friends were sent back to Earth again, for various reasons.

So Stiles was on Mars, in a huge facility, giddy with the prospect of the work he will be doing, knowing absolutely nobody and missing his friends and family. But he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

♂

In the three weeks that follow his arrival on Red Vine, Stiles got used to everything. He settled in his office, got to know the people he’ll be working with closely and what their field of work was. He unpacked, learned the quickest route from his office to the closest canteen, from his bedroom to his office. He got used to the lack of sun, to the lack of candy bars, to the fairly awful whiskey they sold in the bars. But he had a coffee maker in his room, and he invested in coffee beans from one of the shops, and it was pretty good.

He called his father every 3 days, and he talked with Scott once a week, with Lydia every other week. It was good.

Stiles surprised himself by how easily he accommodated to everything, but Scott assured him that it was normal, considering he’s been dreaming of Mars since he was 12.

He spent all of his free time alone. When he was working, he interacted with other scientists and programmers and whatnot, but when he was off the clock, Stiles was alone. He didn’t know anyone except for the people he worked with, and everybody always seemed to have something else on their mind. Scott warned him about it, that people on Red Vine were very invested in their work, and they didn’t spend time making friends.

That was okay with Stiles, he really didn’t need anybody else. And eventually, Scott and the rest of his friends would be coming back, and then everything will be amazing, because then Stiles would be with his friends, on Mars.

Every time he’d miss them too much, every time he got lonely, Stiles looked down at his wrist. They were all obligated to wear these simple bracelets, that basically replaced the old-fashioned dog tags. On the outside edge, the persons’ rank and regiment was printed, but Stiles only had a _programmer_ written on there. But on the inside, on top of the Red Vine logo, his name and his room number were printed. And seeing that, it always made Stiles feel better.

He usually ate alone. Stiles always chose a table by the wall, always sat alone, and always ate in the same canteen. Every day or night, his routine didn’t change. He usually read, either for work or fiction, and got wrapped up in that, it helped him cancel out the noise around him.

So Stiles was very surprised when, a month after he first arrived on Red Vine, someone sat in front of him at his table.

She was gorgeous, big brown eyes, long blonde curls falling on her shoulders, pouty lips painted red. She was wearing a standard NASA t-shirt, gray with the logo on the right, but it was tight on her body, and she had a leather vest on top of it, making her cleavage even more prominent. Stiles swallowed and instantly checked her tags, seeing that she was an officer, part of the H regiment.

Stiles blinked, mouth hanging open, sandwich half way through his mouth and a math book in his other hand. It took a few moments of complete silence and several face twitches, but the woman finally said something, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

‘You’re Stilinski, aren’t you?’

Stiles nodded, wearily, putting down his sandwich.

‘You’re awesome’, she smiled, instantly making Stiles blush. ‘You incorporated a moon pictograph in our helmets. Thanks for that.’

‘You-‘, Stiles narrowed his eyes, huffing. ‘Not to be a presumptuous prick, but I designed most of the software you’re using on your helmet, half of the ones you’re using on your space ship and a whole bunch of other stuff, and you’re thanking me for putting a cute moon picture on your screen?’

The woman raised an eyebrow. Then, she flashed her eyes, they were bright gold, and her teeth elongated, a low growl coming out of her throat.

Stiles didn’t even flinch. That made her shift back to human, and look at him with something close enough to shook.

‘You’re not scared.’, she whispered, and Stiles felt the question in there.

‘Of a werewolf?’, he raised an eyebrow. ‘Nope. Figured you were one the moment you sat down and sniffed the air.’

The woman blinked, her cheeks going a bit red. That eased Stiles a bit, so he smiled.

‘Sweetheart, I’ve known Scott McCall since he was 5 and human. Do you really think glowing eyes and claws impress me anymore?’

Her mouth dropped, and Stiles understood it. As much as werewolves were a part of society, even if they were accepted and incorporated into everything, including the military, it still was somewhat of a tabu subject. They were not required to share their true nature with the humans around them, they could do so if they wished, but most people were still weary of it. They’d rather not know if they were working with a wolf. Stiles thought it was very stupid, but there wasn’t much he could do.

All humans were required to carry a small vial of wolfsbane on them, just to be safe, and Stiles had his around his neck from the moment he landed on Red Vine. He hated it, he thought it was offensive towards the wolves, but he also knew that not all wolves were as nice and in control as Scott.

‘I’m Erica Reyes’, the woman finally said, easing herself into her chair. ‘Sorry, you just surprised me.’

Stiles hummed. ‘You’re not used to men not falling at your feet, are you?’

Erica raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, putting her breasts on the table and lasciviously licking her lips.

‘I’m pretty sure I can get you to fall at my feet.’

‘Nope’, Stiles smirked. ‘I’m pretty much gay.’

She reared back. ‘Got damn it.’

Stiles laughed, and wanted to say something, but he was cut off by a man coming and sitting down next to him, banging his food tray on the table. He was thin and tall, with light curly hair and a jawline to die for and he was already talking animatedly at Erica, whining about how stupid someone called Greenberg was. It took a couple of moments of Stiles frowning at him, until the guy turned his head towards him and stopped talking.

He also jumped a bit, rattling his chair. ‘Who are you?’

Stiles blinked. ‘I feel like I should ask you that. Considering you’re the one sitting at my table.’

‘No’, the guy frowned. ‘I’m sitting at Erica’s table.’

‘And she’s sitting at my table.’

He turned towards her, then. ‘Why are we sitting at his table?’

‘Isaac’, she smiled. ‘This is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Isaac Lahey.’

‘Nice to meet you’, Stiles offered, as Isaac turned to look at him with wide eyes. ‘I see you’re both in the H regiment. That’s where you met?’

‘We’re pack’, Erica said, startling Isaac again. At his frightened expression, she waved her hand. ‘Oh, it’s fine. I flashed my eyes and he didn’t even flinch. He’s part of McCall’s pack.’

‘Oh’, Isaac breathed out. Then, he jumped a little in his chair, eyes growing wide. ‘Oh my god, you’re Stiles.’

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

‘I know who you are’, he shook his head, ‘I mean I know you’re a programmer and Scott always talks about you, but I never figured out you’re the same person.’

‘So you know Scott?’, Stiles frowned. Every werewolf knew about Scott, considering he was the only true alpha they ever heard of, but it seemed like Isaac wasn’t talking about that.

‘We work with him every now and then’, a third person said, and when Stiles looked up, he saw huge dark man, taking the seat next to Erica and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. ‘I’m Boyd.’, he then told Stiles. ‘Pleasure to meet you.’

‘Stiles’, he nodded.

‘I know’, Boyd smirked. ‘When is McCall coming back?’

‘Not for a couple of months’, Stiles pouted, making Erica snicker.

‘Missing your Alpha already?’

Stiles snorted. ‘He’s my brother, dude, he’s not my Alpha. He does what _I_ tell him to do, not the other way around, no matter what he tells you.’, he rolled his eyes. ‘But yeah. I’ve been trying to get here for years, and he’s been here for years, and now that I’m finally here, they send him and the rest of our friends back on Earth. It sucks.’

‘Well’, Erica smiled, ‘You’ve got us now to keep you company.’

‘Why would I want your company?’, Stiles said, before he could stop himself. But Erica just laughed.

‘Cause we’re nice’, her eyes flashed murderously.

Stiles didn’t get to answer, because a new voice came from behind him.

‘Easy on the public displays’, the man growled.

Stiles turned around, and his jaw dropped. Because the man in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome, with bright green eyes and defined muscles all over, with a strong jawline and stubble.

The man moved, sitting down next to Erica, and Stiles stared. After he set his food tray on the table, he looked at Stiles’ chest, raising an eyebrow. Stiles only then realized that his heart was beating faster, and when his eyes skimmed over the man’s credentials, he sucked in a harsh breath.

‘What are we doing?’, the man asked Erica, who just grinned and started eating her food.

‘H stands for Hale’, Stiles whispered reverently.

The man’s eyes snapped to him, and they narrowed.

Stiles shook himself out of it, and bowed down his head.

‘Alpha Hale. I’m Stiles Stilinski, human part of Alpha McCall’s pack.’

There was a long silence following his whispered voice, until Isaac started laughing. Stiles punched his shoulder, without looking up.

‘Ouch!’, Isaac yelped. ‘He knows who you are, idiot. Everybody knows who you are.’

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat, that always came when he was thinking about Derek Hale. He breathed out, trying to steady his breath. Everybody knew who the Hales are. Even more so if they were from Beacon Hills, like Stiles and like the Hale.

Derek’s parents were the first werewolves to step on the surface of the moon, and they died. They went feral and killed each other, making everybody understand that werewolves cannot cope with the pull of the moon, when they’re on it.

They left behind Derek, who became the Alpha of his pack and who focused his life on becoming a general and building a pack for himself, officers that he took under his command. They’re known for being the ones to go on missions there were dangerous, by human standards. The H regiment, as Stiles just figured out. Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale, opened a hardware firm back on Earth, and he spends his days in Beacon Hills, being a billionaire and a self-proclaimed douchebag. Derek also has two sisters, Laura, the oldest of the siblings, who is a lawyer, still working in Beacon Hills, and Cora, the youngest, who is at collage in San Francisco.

Stiles shook his head, looking up at Derek, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

‘Everybody knows who you are, Stilinski’. After a beat, the wolf tilted his head. ‘It helped that McCall told me you were coming. And that my sister told me you were coming.’

Stiles frowned. ‘Your sister?’

‘Laura’, Derek looked down. ‘She works with your father.’

‘Of course she does’, Stiles sighed.

‘Awwh, pup’, Erica cooed. ‘Don’t be such a downer! You have us now, you don’t have to spend every waking minute of your life here alone.’

Stiles sighed. ‘Go away.’

‘No’, Erica, Isaac and Boyd said at the same time.

Stiles looked to Derek for help, who was busy eating his sandwich. The wolf shrugged. ‘They tend to get what they want. It’s best not to resist.’

‘You’re a terrible Alpha.’, Stiles told him, but even he could hear the lie.

Derek shrugged and went back to his food. Stiles opened his book and did the same.

♂

Everything changed for Stiles from that day on. Each day, he’d have at least one meal with the Hale pack, either lunch or dinner, depending on their schedules.

Stiles grew fond of the betas, quickly and unintentionally, just like he usually did. He liked Erica’s flamboyant personality that seemed to work with Boyd’s calm and seemingly unimpressed one, considering they have been dating for years. And Stiles enjoyed Isaac’s sarcasm, even if he could see that the beta was also caring and fairly dependent on his pack.

Derek, though. Stiles had a lot of feelings about Derek.

On one hand, he had a lot of respect for the way he overcame all the things life threw at him, and for the things he did. Derek was a strong man, determined and very smart, a military man by any definition. He would take the bullet for anybody in a heartbeat and he will always do anything in his powers to help. He loved his family, clearly, judging by the sheen his eyes got when he talked about his sisters, and he loved Earth, he’d do absolutely anything to protect it and its people.

The love Derek had for the people around him warmed Stiles’ heart. And the fact that the Alpha was hot as hell was not a thing Stiles could ignore.

But, on the other hand, Derek was very… detached. He was cold in his interaction with strangers, and Stiles was at the receiving end of Derek’s glares more often than not. He tried his best to incorporate the Alpha into conversations, at first, but he’d just answer monosyllabically and go back to eating his food.

He stopped trying after Erica texted him one day, telling him that it’s just how Derek is, that he doesn’t like strangers and that he shouldn’t take it personally. But Derek would always answer anything his betas asked, how could Stiles not take it personally?

But he did stop trying. He rejoiced in the time he spent with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, and tried his best to not ever do anything to piss Derek off.

♂

That status quo didn’t last for a long time either.

Stiles didn’t need a lot of sleep. His body needed a lot of coffee, but not a lot of sleep. So that meant that when most of Red Vine was sleeping, Stiles was at the gym, usually alone. For an hour or two, he ran on the treadmill, did some yoga, lifted some weights or did some push ups and crunches.

Until one random night, when Derek showed up 3 minutes after Stiles. The Alpha stared at him, eyes slightly wild, as Stiles himself froze on the training mat.

‘Don’t military personnel have different gyms?’

Derek blinked. ‘It’s always crowded. Erica told me the civilian ones are empty at night.’

‘That they are’, Stiles shrugged, getting back to his stretching workout. ‘Except for me, obviously. So if you don’t mind sharing, come right in.’

‘Are you going to be quiet?’, Derek rolled his eyes, but he was already heading for one of the treadmills.

Stiles didn’t dignify him with an answer.

Two hours later, when Stiles got off the treadmill and lied down on the mats, trying to catch his breath, Derek sat down too, even if his breathing was much steadier than Stiles’.

‘Stupid werewolf mojo’, he muttered, bitterly.

‘Scott could always bite you’, Derek shrugged.

Stiles just grunted in reply. After a few more minutes, when his breath was mostly evened out, Derek spoke again.

‘Why are you here in the middle of the night?’

‘I don’t sleep much. Working out doesn’t just keep me in shape, it also exhausts me enough to fall asleep.’

Derek frowned. ‘So you’re going to go to bed now?’

‘First I’m gonna take a hot shower, then I’m gonna drink some tea to calm down, and if the lady behind the counter’s in a good mood, she’ll give me a muffin.’

‘You do this every night?’, Derek frowned some more.

‘Yup.’, Stiles yawned. ‘I’m gonna go man, see you tomorrow!’

But he doesn’t see him tomorrow, because when Stiles makes it to the cafeteria that night, Derek is already there, two cold bottles of water in front of him, a cup of tea and two muffins.

Stiles sat down in front of him, gladly accepted the water, tea and muffin Derek offered, but kept frowning.

‘Do you want something?’, he finally snapped, after a few minutes of complete silence.

Derek puffed. ‘No. Not really.’

‘That doesn’t sound convincing, buddy.’

‘Did Erica know you work out every night?’

Stiles blinked at the sudden topic change. ‘Yes.’

‘Did she know which gym you work out in?’

Stiles tilted his head. ‘You think she _wanted_ us to run into each other.’

‘I think she wants us to be friends.’, Derek said, slowly, after a few long moments. ‘And I think Erica is always right, and, for what it’s worth, I am sorry for my behavior in the past weeks.’

‘Are you drunk?’, Stiles wheezed out, making Derek glare.

‘Right, right, yes, friends, right, okay’, Stiles laughed, despite himself. ‘Sure, we can do that.’

‘Good’, Derek nodded. ‘Now finish your tea and go to bed, you’ll be exhausted in the morning.’

Stiles was actually feeling tired, so he did as he was told. Derek followed him to his bedroom door that night, in silence, bidding him goodbye and leaving the way they came. Stiles was confused, but he still fell asleep immediately.

♂

Stiles and Derek started talking after that night. They’d talk when they ate their daily meal, much to Erica’s pleasure and Isaac’s surprise, and they’d talk at night, when they met at the gym.

They’re very similar, Stiles thought. They like the same things, they think the same, they have the same ideals and opinions. But they have fairly different personalities. While they’re both sarcastic people, Derek is an introvert, while Stiles in an extrovert.

Derek doesn’t like dealing with strangers, he does it when his job requires it, but it’s evident that he’s straining himself. Stiles, on the other hand, has no problems in dealing with strangers. Never has, never will. But the thing they both have in common is that they don’t let people in easily. Derek has his pack, and Stiles has his small group of friends, but that’s it.

That was it, until Stiles came to Red Vine.

One night, he found himself talking about his mother. About how she died, when a piece of meteorite entered the atmosphere undetected and fell on her moving car. It was a one in a billion chance, but it happened, and Stiles lost his mother. Since that day, all the work that he did was to assure nothing like that ever happened again.

As a response, Derek told Stiles about losing his parents. How he wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for Laura, how she took care of him and Cora, while Peter was too depressed to function. Derek explained how the only reason he worked so hard to build a greater pack was because his mother always loved having a full house on Christmas.

‘That doesn’t explain why you’re in space, though.’, Stiles frowned.

The wolf frowned. ‘This has always been what I wanted to do. Since I was 10. Laura convinced me that I shouldn’t let go of my dream.’

‘That your parents wouldn’t have wanted you to do that’, Stiles nodded, understandingly.

‘Yes’. Derek smiled softly.

‘Are we friends now?’, Stiles blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

Derek blinked at topic change. Then, he frowned. ‘I thought we were.’

‘Cool’, Stiles grinned, earning an eye roll from the wolf. And that was that.

♂

So by the time Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson came back to Red Vine, Stiles was spending most of his free time with the Hale pack, and he was glad for it.

But he was very happy to be reunited with his friends, too.

So of course, when they all stepped into the cafeteria, Stiles let out a not at all manly shriek and ran to Scott, jumping on him, sending them straight to the ground. They rolled for a while, in a mass of limbs and hysterical laughter, and when they stopped, they were facing each other, still hugging tightly, hands, feet, elbows, knees everywhere.

All the cafeteria was laughing, but they didn’t care.

‘I thought Scott was married to Allison’, Stiles heard Erica snicker. But he didn’t lift his head from where it was pressed to Scott’s cheek.

‘Oh he is’, Allison answered her. ‘But our relationship has never been as intense as theirs.’

Erica cackled at that.

When Stiles and Scott finally detached themselves from each other, everybody was sitting at a table nearby, Allison talking with Erica; Boyd, Isaac and Jackson arguing over something, Lydia taking part in both the conversations.

Derek, though, he was leaning against the closest wall to Stiles and Scott, shaking his head in amusement when they met his eyes.

Scott instantly sobered up, and extended a hand, professionally saying ‘Alpha Hale’ under his breath.

Stiles started laughing at that.

‘McCall’, Derek shook his head, but still wearing a very amused smirk. ‘Glad you’re back. If you have stayed on Earth a while longer, I’m pretty sure I would have gotten Stiles to cheat on you with me.’

Stiles punched him in the shoulder. Scott just looked at them confused. Derek chuckled all the way to the table.

♂

It was surprising, how they all got along. At least to Stiles. But Allison explained to him, once, that Scott and Derek had always gotten along. They didn’t spend as much time together as they did now, but they always worked well together.

So Stiles was happy.

He was on Mars, on Red Vine, surrounded by friends, old and new, living the best part of his life with a smile on his face.

But, of course, this was Stiles. Trouble followed him everywhere and he was usually the first one to see it.

♂

Regiment H mostly spent its time training other military staff. Every once in a while, when Earth needed a team in a nearby place, either for reckon or back up, they’d send a team from Red Vine. Because they were all werewolves, the Hale pack was usually the first one sent out.

Still, it didn’t happen often.

But in the past month, Derek and his pack had a mission a week. It was the same thing, maintenance to the outer hall of Red Vine. A set of disengaged clamps, in four different places but they all served the same purpose: binding pieces of the outer hall.

It was weird, Stiles thought. Because he knew that those clamps were computer operated, and there was never any reason for a person to unbind them. They were used for emergency evacuation: the clamps would be unlinked and certain pieces of the outer hall would be removed, thus forming more evacuation routes for the shuttles.

And in the past month, four different clamps have been malfunctioning. It was weird, so Stiles decided to check it out.

He needed to hack his way through several levels of security in order to see the code, but he did it. And he read the program, and checked three times, and by the time he was out of his office and running down the halls, Stiles’ heart was jackhammering in his chest.

♂

Commander Finstock was in charge of Red Vine. Stiles never spoke to him before. But that didn’t stop him from barging into his office, yelling at his secretary to let him through.

The doors to Finstock’s office opened then, revealing a red eyed Derek.

‘Calm down, Stiles, you’re going to have a heart attack.’, he said, shooting him a concerned look.

‘Oh god’, Stiles took a deep breath, wiping sweat from his forehead. ‘You hear that? Great, that’s just great, you know I’m pissing myself scared right now, so let me through.’

He must have raised his voice pretty high, because Derek’s eyebrows rose and his mouth fell open, but he stepped out of the way and let him into Finstock’s office.

Finstock, who was glaring daggers. ‘Stilinski’, he barked, but Stiles didn’t let him talk.

‘Is your office secure? Are there video cameras or microphones?’

That made Finstock pause. ‘No. Why?’

‘Because it would be really bad if what I’m about to tell you would get out of this room.’

The man spared a glance to Derek, but Stiles waved him off. ‘He can stay. In fact, you know what? We should get Scott here too.’

‘Because he’s your best friend?’, Finstock scoffed.

‘No, because he’s the only _other_ Alpha on Red Vine who can be in space.’

Finstock raised an eyebrow. ‘You don’t know that.’

Stiles rolled his eyes, already pulling out his phone to call Scott. ‘Dude, I hacked that particular database when I was still on Earth. I know.’

Derek snorted. Finstock frowned. Stiles just shook his head and called Scott.

♂

‘H has been out to fix the clamps four times this month.’, Stiles started, ignoring how everybody in the room was looking at him, Scott and Derek in concern and Finstock in annoyance.

‘That’s not normal’, he continued. ‘Those clamps are computer operated, and the checks show they’re not broken.’

‘So?’, Finstock asked, impatient.

‘So I checked it out, and we have a problem. A huge problem, a massive problem.’ Stiles took a deep breath, and looked straight into Finstock’s eyes. ‘Someone’s messing with the code.’

The commander blinked. ‘You don’t have access to the code.’

‘I don’t’, Stiles nodded. ‘But Scott has, and it took me 2.3 seconds to hack his password.’

‘Stiles!’, Scott yelped, slapping him on the back.

‘Can we just focus on what’s important, please?’, Stiles batted his hand away. ‘Someone is messing with the code, we just figured out it’s the clamps, but we don’t know, they could be fucking with something else too!’

‘Stilinski’, Finstock barked. ‘What are you saying?’

Stiles blew out a long breath. ‘I’m saying that someone is intentionally messing with the clamps. Someone with access to their codes, someone who knows how to code them to open up at a specific time.’

‘Who?’, Derek growled, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

‘I don’t know. But it has to be someone from the inside, it can be accessed only from Red Vine.’

‘Can we track down who did it?’, Derek asked, frowning.

Stiles shook his head. ‘I’m not sure. My safest bet would be connecting to one of the clamps’ control panels.’

‘Those are outside.’, Scott said, slowly.

‘I know.’, Stiles sighed, looking back towards Finstock.

‘No!’, Derek shook his head. ‘Absolutely not!’

‘I can do it!’, Stiles argued. ‘I can-‘

‘You’re a desk nerd!’, the Alpha scoffed.

‘I have 500 hours of simulations, all tests passed with a perfect score. Except one’, he frowned and waved a hand around, ‘but that was because my appendix burst right in the middle of the simulation.’

‘Stiles-‘, Derek tried saying, but he didn’t let him, talking over the wolf.

‘And I am the best programmer on this base.’

They glared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Scott pointedly cleared his throat. Stiles turned back towards Finstock, then.

‘Let me do this, Commander. It’s a huge threat, and you cannot afford to ignore it. Not with all the people living on this base, and not with the importance of the work we’re doing.’

It took a few moments, but in the end, Finstock nodded. ‘You’re not going alone.’

‘I’ll take him!’, Scott and Derek said at the same time. It startled them both, and they ended up staring at each other, until Finstock snorted in amusement.

‘Hale, you’ll be taking Stilinski, just because I have been thoroughly warned that McCall gets easily distracted when his partner in crime is around.’

That had them both pouting, but they knew it was for the best.

‘Come on’, Derek said, someone gently. ‘Let’s get you suited up.’

♂

Nobody knew why they were going out, so all the people in charge of getting them suited up were giving them weird looks. But they were under Finstock’s orders, so, sooner than he would have thought, Stiles was floating.

In space.

In the dark.

Between stars.

With Mars under him.

He was in awe.

He forgot to breathe for a second, that much was clear to him. But he heard Derek’s voice, calmly telling him to focus.

‘Just give me a minute’, he managed to wheeze out, and surprisingly enough, Derek listened to him.

They were both holding onto a bar fitted right next to the hatch the came out of. It closed, but Stiles barely acknowledged it. Derek was right next to him, holding onto his upper arm, but he was barely aware of it.

‘I forget sometimes, you know?’, Stiles whispered. ‘That I’m in space.’

‘It’s different, isn’t it?’, Derek whispered back, but Stiles heard the smile in his voice. ‘It looks different from up here, than it does from Earth.’

‘Still breathtaking.’, Stiles chuckled, finally turning to look at him.

They were both dressed in the ‘civilian suits’, as the officers called them. They were mostly used by scientists and maintenance crews when they had to go outside Red Vine’s hall. It was bigger than the suits the officer’s used, bulkier, NASA having kept the old design. Stiles didn’t understand why they did that, but the suit wasn’t heavy, and it still permitted him to move around.

_art by[@Jane Candy](https://www.facebook.com/janecandyart)_

Stiles knew that Derek was used to the other suits, the fighting suits, that were dark red or navy, with a very small oxygen tube on the back. Those were even more flexible and with reinforced Kevlar for protection. But Derek didn’t seem to mind being in this suit.

He was smiling, holding onto Stiles’ upper arm. He could see Derek’s bright green eyes, the flick of amusement in them, even though his brows were frowned.  There were lights flickering over Derek’s helmet, coloring his face in bright red and yellow, and Stiles could also see stars in the reflection. They were close, so close that Stiles could count the small wrinkles Derek had when he smiled.

‘You’re gorgeous’, Stiles breathed out before he could stop himself.

Derek stopped smiling, and he raised an eyebrow. Stiles felt himself blush, but he really had nowhere to run.

‘I, uh…’, he tried. And failed.

The alpha rolled his eyes, and with one last squeeze, let go of Stiles’ arm.

‘Stardust is not a methamphetamine, no matter what the hippies tell you’, Derek said in his most normal voice, making Stiles snort out a laugh. ‘Now come on, take a deep breath, remember your training, and let’s do our jobs.’

‘Yes please’, Scott’s voice came through the comm link, startling them both. ‘You can go back to your Disney romance when you’re inside.’

Stiles and Derek stared at each other for a beat, Stiles still blushing furiously and Derek frowning.

‘Scott’, Stiles swallowed, ‘I hate you. Now shut up and let us work.’

With that, he was off, heading towards the nearest clamp. Derek followed wordlessly.

♂

‘Dude, would you please stop staring? You’re distracting me.’, Stiles snapped. They were at the clamp control panel, he had his tablet connected to it, and he was trying his best to work, quickly and efficiently. But Derek kept staring. Sometimes at his face, sometimes at the tablet. It was very distracting.

‘You’re so fast.’, Derek breathed out, somewhat awed. Stiles paused in his typing, turning his head to look at the wolf. Who was still staring at the tablet in Stiles’ hands.

‘Not all the time.’, Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek’s eyes snapped to his, and a blush spread the wolf’s cheeks, making Stiles smile in glee.

‘Please stop flirting.’, Scott’s tired voice once again startled them.

Stiles went back to his typing, but it didn’t stop him from teasing his best friend.

‘Why, Scotty boy? Are you jealous? All you have to do is ask, you know I’d jump your bones in an instant.’

‘Allison would castrate you.’, Scott snorted.

‘That she would’, Stiles agreed easily. ‘We should keep the jumping of bones to a minimum.’

‘Thank you’, Derek deadpanned, earning himself a slap on the chest from Stiles.

‘I’m almost done’, he said. ‘I should be able to know the computer that was used to change the code.’

‘And how does that help up?’, Derek frowned.

‘We can check the security camera footage; see who was at the computer at the time the code was changed.’

‘And if that’s deleted?’, Scott asked.

‘Then we’ll check the credentials he or she used to login on the computer. Those are not that easy to delete.’

‘Okay’, Scott said. ‘Hurry up and get your asses back here.’

‘Yes, sir’, Stiles mumbled absently, but he was already typing away, just as Derek was grumbling a barely heard ‘You’re not the boss of me, McCall.’

♂

Just before they stepped inside of Red Vine again, Derek stopped him. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed a hold of Stiles’ hand and directed it to the bar. Stiles instinctively held onto it, frowning at Derek, who was holding onto the bar too, even if his feet were already on Red Vine’s floor.

‘Just look at it’, Derek said softly. ‘Take it in. You don’t know when you’ll get to see it again. Not like this.’

Stiles took a moment longer to look at Derek, to the soft look in his eyes, to his slumped shoulders and small smile playing on his lips, but he did listen to him.

He looked straight into the… he looked into space. For a couple of long moments, Stiles doesn’t know how long he stays like that, frozen in place, he just looked into the void. Counting stars, trying to recognize constellation and, unavoidably, thinking about his mother.

Stiles started crying, at some point, but he still couldn’t take his eyes away. Derek called his name, and when he didn’t turn, the wolf dragged him inside. They waited for the room to be depressurized, and Derek took his helmet off first, then helping Stiles out of his.

‘Sorry’, he mumbled.

‘Don’t apologize’, Derek smiled. ‘When I had my first solo mission, I did not stop crying all through it.’

‘Really?’, Stiles asked hopefully.

The wolf nodded. ‘It wasn’t the first time I was in space, but it was the first time I was on my own. And I just…’, Derek smiled, shaking his head. ‘I didn’t stop crying. I did the job, perfectly, I was always in communication with base and the mission went without a hitch.’

‘Except for the part when you cried through it’, Stiles pulled a face.

Derek nodded, and it seemed really self-deprecating, so Stiles didn’t even think before laying a hand on his shoulder, even if they were still wearing their space suits. Derek looked at it for a few seconds before answering.

‘All I kept thinking about was how proud my parents would have been, and about how they’re not going to be waiting for me when I land back.’

‘Yeah’, Stiles agreed, squeezing Derek’s shoulder. ‘Still. They must be happy, wherever they are.’

Derek finally lifted his sight from where Stiles’ hand lay, and met the man’s eyes. ‘So is your mother.’

♂

Finstock didn’t let them stick around. He grabbed the data from Stiles, said he’d look through the footage himself, and screamed at them to leave and not say a word about it to anyone.

They did so, reluctantly, but Stiles could see that Scott and Derek were concerned too.

But all thoughts of their impending doom faded away from Stiles’ mind the moment they stepped into the cafeteria. Because Derek froze, and he reached out a hand to grab Stiles’ shirt, stopping him from walking.

‘Shit’, Derek breathed out, in a completely terrified voice, eyes flashing. Stiles wanted to ask what’s wrong, but he didn’t get a chance, because a woman’s shriek was heard in the entire cafeteria. And it was getting closer.

So Stiles turned around and saw a young woman running straight towards them. She was grinning, somewhat manically, her long dark hair flying around. Her eyes flashed, bright gold, and that’s what made Stiles move out of her way. Barely.

She jumped on Derek, who easily caught her. Her arms were around his neck, her legs were around his waist, and Derek’s right arm was under her ass. His left was still holding onto the back of Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles saw Derek visibly deflate, all the tension bleeding out of his body, and Stiles plucked his hand away. Derek immediately put it on the woman’s back, and he smiled, just before he pushed his face into the crook of her neck, making the woman giggle.

They stood like that for a full minute, and Stiles and Scott both stood beside them, gaping at the sight. Of course, it was Stiles who found his voice first, and he turned towards Scott.

‘Derek didn’t tell me he had a girlfriend.’

That made the woman snort, and she bent her back backwards, Derek moving his arms to keep her from falling. She looked at Stiles, upside down, and Stiles paused when he saw her eyes, because they were the exact same color as Derek’s.

‘I’m his sister’, she giggled.

‘Oh’, Stiles blinked. ‘Okay.’

Derek snorted, finally putting his sister down.

‘Laura, this is Stiles. And Scott McCall.’

Laura grinned, extending her hand to Scott, who quickly shook it, a smile on his face. She bent her head down, lowering her eyes, making Scott blush.

‘Please don’t.’, he whined. ‘I hate it when people do that.’

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, but eventually Laura nodded and smiled. Then, she turned to Stiles and promptly slapped him on the back of his head.

He yelped, Derek growled her name, but she grinned. Then, she quickly darted forward and kissed his forehead, doing the same to Scott.

‘What?’, Stiles managed to wheeze out.

‘The slap was from the Sheriff, the kisses were from Ms McCall’, she grinned.

Scott said nothing. Stiles said nothing. Then, he took a deep breath and looked towards Derek.

‘We’re doomed.’

Derek nodded. ‘Not even space is safe.’

‘You’re over reacting!’, Laura rolled her eyes.

Stiles scoffed. ‘My dad just slapped me, and I’m light years away.’

‘He also sent you chocolate.’, Laura raised an eyebrow.

‘I love my dad, and you’re an angel’, Stiles quickly nodded, putting a hand around Laura’s shoulder and guiding her to the table where their friends were already sitting at.

‘Don’t fraternize with the enemy’, Derek grumbled, but he followed them nonetheless.

♂

‘So Laura’s pretty nice, isn’t she?’, Scott asked from where he was laid out on Stiles’ bed.

‘Yeah she is.’, Stiles agreed, stirring sugar into the coffee cup he made for Scott. ‘If I swung that way, I’d probably be in love with her by now.’

Scott snorted. ‘But you don’t swing that way, so you’re not in love with Laura, you’re in love with her brother.’

‘No, I’m not’, Stiles scoffed.

‘Oh really?’, the wolf mocked. ‘So who are you crushing on, then?’

‘Nobody.’

‘Exactly. That never happens, you’re _always_ crushing on someone’, Scott grinned, excitedly.

‘I-‘

‘You spend two hours together, just the two of you, every day, at the gym. If that’s not a standing date, then I don’t know what is.’

‘It’s not-‘, Stiles tried, but Scott didn’t let him talk. His voice kept growing in intensity and excitement with each word, and Stiles was confused, because it has been a long while since he’s seen Scott so excited about something.

‘And you always sit next to him at lunch. Hell, his sister’s visiting, and you still sit next to him.’

‘I don’t-‘

‘And, the most important thing’, Scott clapped his hands like a child in a candy store, ‘you told him about your mother’.

That made Stiles drop the cup of coffee he was holding. He stared at Scott for a couple of seconds, as his best friend grinned unbashfully back at him, seemingly proud of himself.

‘Scott’, Stiles wheezed out, desperately. ‘Do I _like_ Derek?’

‘Yup’, he grinned. ‘It’s okay, though, cause he likes you too.’

♂

Stiles thought about it. A lot.

And he came to the conclusion that Scott was right. He did like Derek, more than just a friend. He cared for him and now, it was like a dam was broken, because he spent a lot of his time fantasizing about them. About him and Derek together.

Not everything was sexual. Even though Stiles would give good money to have Derek pin him to a wall and fuck him senseless, that’s not all he wanted. He wanted to wake up next to Derek, to make him coffee in the morning. He wanted to go see a movie with him, and snuggle in the dark theater; to get drunk together, and laugh like idiots over nothings.

And the more he thought about it, Stiles realized that this wasn’t one sided. Granted, he didn’t have a lot of data to go on, because he didn’t know Derek for a long time, and he never saw how he acted when he was interested in someone. But Stiles realized that Derek treated him differently than he treated the other men around him.

Yes, Isaac and Boyd were his betas, so of course he would act different towards them than he did towards Stiles, but that wasn’t it.

Derek was softer when he was around Stiles. He smiled more, he joked more, he was teasing and sarcastic. That’s one of the main reasons Stiles fell for him, he thinks. Also, if they were in the same room together, Derek never stood too far from Stiles. As Scott said, they always sat next to each other at lunch, and they were always touching. Hell, Stiles recalls a few times when he put his feet in Derek’s lap under the table. And Derek let him.

When they were at the gym, they always did some yoga too, together, and personal space was almost inexistent then.

But what convinced Stiles, 100%, that Derek felt the same way about him, was Erica. Actually, it was how Erica has been acting around them. For weeks, she teased them, she heavily hinted on the possibility of the two of them together, even if Stiles didn’t catch it. He was oblivious, always understanding something else, but now that he thought back to it, Derek always understood. Because more often than not, he’d blush and growl at Erica.

And Stiles missed it. He missed all of it.

He felt dumb. But also, excited.

♂

As he thought about all this, his interactions with Derek became awkward. Stiles knew he was the one to blame, but he couldn’t help it. Stiles got flustered around him, saying stupid things, stupider than usual, he was hyperaware of every time they touched, of everything Derek said or did. His heart beat faster and, more often than not, Stiles would pull away.

Derek noticed it, of course he did.

‘Are you okay?’, he asked one night at the gym, after they were done working out. ‘You’ve been acting weird.’

‘I am weird’, Stiles scoffed, making the wolf roll his eyes.

‘Weirder than usual.’

Stiles sighed, biting his lip and refusing to look at Derek. ‘I’m just thinking, working through some stuff.’

Derek stepped forward them, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, forcing him to look into the wolf’s eyes. They were soft and understanding.

‘If I can help in any way, I’m here.’

That made Stiles pull him into a hug. He didn’t think, he just wrapped an arm around Derek’s shoulders, fisted his other one in the wolf’s shirt, at his waist. He bent his head down, pushing his cheek to Derek shoulder and then, Stiles just… sighed. He felt the tension leaving his body and he took a deep breath.

But Derek didn’t move. He froze, completely, and he wasn’t breathing, Stiles didn’t feel his chest moving against his. It made Stiles laugh.

When he pulled away, Derek’s eyes were wide and his hands were half way up, seemingly frozen. Stiles smiled.

‘Thank you. I’m fine, just give me a few more days, okay?’

Derek nodded. Slowly. Stiles laughed some more, softly, and made his way towards the door. Backwards. Derek didn’t move till Stiles was out of the room.

♂

A couple of days later, just like he promised Derek, Stiles decided he was going to grow some balls and do something about it.

So he was waiting in the gym, late at night. He was going to work out with Derek, like they always did, but he was going to ask him out afterwards. On a proper date. There weren’t a lot of options for a nice date on Red Vine, but one of the movie theaters was playing _The Wolf Man_ , and Derek would probably hate it, but Stiles was sure they’d have a lot of fun trashing it.

He wasn’t facing the door, so he didn’t see Derek come in, but he heard his footsteps. As Stiles turned around, the back of a gun hit his head.

Stiles fell to the ground, and the last thing he saw before he passed out were a pair of red sneakers.

♂

When Stiles woke up, he was sitting in a chair, in a very bright lit office. His head hurt, he felt blood still running down on the side of his face, from where he was hit with the gun. He wasn’t tied, and he wasn’t drugged, and Matt Daehler was sitting on a chair in front of him.

Matt Daehler, whom he went to MIT with. Matt Daehler, who hacked into the NASA database twice. Matt Daehler, who finally got arrested two months ago because Stiles got bored when visiting his father.

At that time, the news was filled with people not really saying anything about the hacker, so Stiles went on the NASA website for the fun of it. Two hours later, he called his father and told him that Matt Dahler was responsible for hacking NASA, and that he was doing it from the coffee shop around the corner from the Beacon Hills Police Station.

‘You’re supposed to be in jail!’, Stiles managed to say.

Matt laughed. ‘When I got offered the job, I thought it was amazing. And that was before I found out you’re here. This is heaven.’

Stiles blinked.

Then, Matt started talking. About how someone arranged to get him on Red Vine, and hired him to hack the code.

Stiles listened to him, not saying anything. He listened to Matt hissing, getting more and more worked up with every word he said. And in true bad villain fashion, he told Stiles the whole plan.

How the clamps were all going to open up in 30 minutes, how the staff won’t be able to fix it this time, because they’d all be dead. With the hall breached, the lack of oxygen will kill everybody on Red Vine, before they have a chance to save themselves.

‘You’ll die too.’, Stiles finally said.

Matt just laughed. ‘No, I won’t. Because I’ll be safely in an escape pod, making sure everyone is dead before waiting for my boss to come pick me up.’

That made Stiles pause. Matt didn’t seem to notice how hard he was thinking, too preoccupied with playing around with his gun.

‘Your boss is picking you up?’

‘Yup’, he grinned. ‘In two hours. It’s too bad you’ll be dead by then, because you would’ve loved to meet him.’

‘Who is he?’, Stiles glared.

Matt got right up in his face, rage once again blinding his features.

‘You don’t have the right to find out’, he hissed, putting the gun at Stiles’ temple.

Stiles took a couple of deep breaths, not once taking his eyes off Matt.

‘You made a big mistake’, Stiles finally said, licking his lips.

Matt smirked, pulling the safety off. ‘Oh really? And what mistake is that?’

‘You took me’, Stiles hissed gravely, before he spit in Matt’s face and reached for the gun.

He took advantage of Matt’s shock and quickly disarmed him, pointing the gun at his chest. Matt just stared. He opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles didn’t let him. He hit his head, making Matt stumble backwards. Then, he hit his stomach with his knee, and in another three moves, Matt was groaning on the floor. Stiles delivered one final blow to the head, knocking him unconscious, just as the door to the office opened, revealing a wolfed-out Derek.

He froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

‘Where did your eyebrows go?’, was the first thing Stiles said.

That snapped Derek out of it, and he shifted back to human, just as Scott came running, a couple of officers behind him.

‘Are you okay?’, Scott asked, pushing Derek out of the way, concern written all over his face. But his eyes grew wide when he saw Matt on the floor.

‘Isn’t he supposed to be in jail?’

‘Yeah’, Stiles sighed, heading towards the door. ‘We haven’t got much time. Where’s Finstock?’

‘Main deck’, Derek answered. ‘What’s happening?’

‘We’re under attack, and I don’t have time to spill the details’, Stiles took a deep breath. ‘We need to get to Finstock NOW.’

‘Come on’, Derek nodded and started walking down the Hall.

‘Scott, I need you too’, Stiles yelled back. ‘Get them to restrain Matt and come on.’

He didn’t wait for an answer, just started running. Derek followed.

Before they got to the main deck, Stiles asked Derek how did they know where to find him.

‘You weren’t at the gym’, Derek said, not once looking at him. ‘But you left your phone behind on the mats. And you weren’t in your room. So when Finstock called, saying he had no idea who the guy messing with the clamps was, but that he was from Beacon Hills, I tracked you down by scent.’

‘Thank you’, Stiles said.

‘You didn’t look like you needed the help.’, Derek smirked.

‘Yeah, well, I need your help now. So heads up.’, he said just as they were entering the main deck.

‘Stilinski!’, Finstock barked. ‘What happened?’

‘Matt Daehler’, he breathed out as he made his way towards the nearest computer, all but shoving the officer out of his chair. ‘He’s a hacker, supposed to be in jail. But he’s here, and he’s working for someone, and we have less than 30 minutes to fix the code.’

‘What code?’, Laura said and Stiles didn’t even notice she was in the room before.

‘The code to the clamps’, he turned to Finstock again. ‘They’re set to open up at the same time. All of them.’

‘But if that happens, then…-‘, Scott tried, but didn’t finish the sentence.

‘We’ll all die if we’re not in the escape pods’, Stiles nodded.

‘We can’t get everyone in the escape pods in 30 minutes’, Finstock all but screeched.

‘I know’, Stiles calmly said back. ‘That’s not an option, we’re not loosing Red Vine.’

‘So what do we do?’, Derek asked, voice strong and a sense of finality in his words.

Stiles looked at him for a few beats, gathering strength from the calmness Derek was radiating. Then, he turned to Finstock.

‘I can crack the code.’

‘You can crack the already hacked code?’, the man raised an eyebrow.

Stiles nodded. ‘I can fix it.’

‘You don’t have access to the code. Nobody has access to the code, and you don’t have clearance for it. I don’t even know how Daehler got inside the code.’

‘That doesn’t matter now’, Stiles shook his head. ‘We’re out of time’, he turned to the computer and started typing. ‘I need three passwords, from high-ranked military personnel, and I’ll have access to it.’

He spun his chair around, revealing the password menu.

Finstock narrowed his eyes.

‘You don’t have any other option!’, Stiles told him forcefully. ‘Let me in, and I’ll fix it. Then, when we’re all alive and _breathing_ , we’ll figure out what to do when Matt’s boss comes around.’

‘What?’, it was Laura who asked.

‘The guy who hired Matt is coming in 2 hours, to pick him up. I don’t know who he is, but he’ll be expecting to see no life signs on Red Vine, except for one.’, he turned towards Finstock again. ‘And that is what will happen if you don’t type in your god damn password.’

Finstock didn’t move.

‘There are civilians on this base!’, Stiles yelled, getting up from his chair. ‘There are children and newborns. And while everybody in the military is expected to sacrifice their lives for the greater good, people are not! And the work, almost 5 years of non-stop scientific work, will be lost. Humanity will be set back by at least 20 years, and that will all be on your hands, just because you don’t trust me. I’m good, Finstock. I’m the best. I’ll fix it, in 10 minutes. Put the fucking code in.’

Stiles turned to the sound of a keyboard. Derek was at the computer, typing in his password with one hand. Scott did so too, without any hesitation. They both turned to glare at Finstock, who reluctantly moved to the computer and started typing.

♂

Five minutes later, Stiles was typing as fast as he could, barely breathing. But it was working, he knew it was going to work.

He was so focused on the screen, he didn’t see Derek making his way towards him. So he jumped in his seat when he felt something wet touch his face. Derek was holding a washcloth to the head wound.

‘You’re still bleeding’, he applied pressure. ‘Go back to work.’

And Stiles did, completely ignoring how Derek stood by his side, holding the cloth to his head the entire time.

♂

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he was done triple checking everything. ‘It’s done’, he said, turning around in his chair.

There were a lot more people on deck then when he started working. Most of Derek’s pack, for once, Scott’s too, even though he was missing, and a lot more officers.

‘Are you sure?’, Finstock narrowed his eyes.

‘Yes’, Stiles rolled his. ‘We’re not in danger of asphyxiation anymore.’

Derek patted him on the shoulder, making Stiles realize he was still by his side. He smiled gratefully up at the wolf, and took the wash cloth out of his hands, holding it up to his head himself.

Scott walked into the room then, followed closely by Laura, and he headed straight for Stiles. They hugged for a few seconds, ignoring the various _awwwwh_ s coming from the room.

When Scott stepped back, he turned to Finstock.

‘Matt doesn’t actually know who hired him, but he does know he’ll come with at least 20 mercenaries.’

‘Did you roar and scare him into saying the truth?’, Stiles couldn’t help but snicker.

‘No, of course not’, Scott answered with fake-concern. ‘That’s not the protocol!’

‘I roared and scared him into talking’, Laura grinned, proudly, making Scott giggle.

‘Children’, Derek sighed. ‘What are we gonna do?’, he asked Finstock, but the man didn’t answer.

‘He’ll be expecting to see everybody dead.’, Laura supplied.

‘Except Matt’, Scott nodded.

‘That’s do-able’, Stiles shrugged.

‘How is that do-able?’, Finstock frowned.

‘We get everybody into a space suit, except Matt. And we upload a little piece of programming that hides their heart beats and heat signatures from any and all scanners. Then, when the bad guys come, we can track the ship to see which bay they’re using to board and send a team or two.’

Finstock stared at Stiles for a few seconds, then turning around to look at Scott, then Derek. He was the one who spoke next.

‘How long will it take you to write the program?’

‘I already have it on my cloud.’, Stiles shrugged. ‘It shouldn’t take more than 5 minutes to upload it to the main frame as an upgrade. Everybody has suits in their room, right? There’s an hour left, it’s enough time to get everybody suited up.’

‘You are terrifying’, Laura said, startling everybody around.

Stiles blushed, surprisingly. But he managed to whisper a thank you, making Derek smirk.

♂

When the foreign ship boarded Red Vine, the whole crew cheered when they landed. They were happy they succeeded in their mission, that everybody on Red Vine was dead and that they will have no issues in blowing up the entire base.

Still, the next thing they did was make their way to the bay Matt was hiding in. All of them, all 24 people on the ship made their way towards Matt.

That was their mistake.

Because when they got to bay M, they didn’t find Matt sitting in an escape pod. No.

They found Matt, handcuffed to a chair, with duck tape over his mouth. He was surrounded by 80 people in space suits, all of them having their guns pointed at the 24 strangers.

‘You’re outnumbered’, Derek said, taking off his helmet. ‘Put down your guns and surrender’.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Derek flashed his eyes.

The man who seemed in charge of the party, the one who probably hired Matt, instructed his men to do as Derek says. Then, he took off his own helmet, bowing his head towards Derek.

‘Of course it’s you!’, the alpha hissed, while gesticulating to his men to handcuff the boarders.

‘You who?’, Stiles asked a beat later, when it was clear that Derek wasn’t going to explain.

‘Deucalion’, Derek said, making his way towards the other wolf. Stiles followed, nodding along.

‘The alpha dude who wanted to marry Laura’, he said, remembering past conversations with Derek. ‘The one who got kinda crazy and Laura got a restraining order against him.’

They got to Deucalion then, who wasn’t moving. He was blinking rapidly and not taking his eyes off Derek.

‘Yes’, Derek nodded. ‘The one who started his own religion that claimed that humans were not worthy to be in space.’

Stiles frowned at Deucalion, narrowing his eyes. ‘But you are in space right now.’

The other alpha puffed, just as Isaac was handcuffing him.

‘You really screwed up’, Derek told him around a smirk. ‘Not only did you mess with the wrong people’, he pointed towards himself and Stiles, then to all the crew around them, ‘but you also did it when Laura’s visiting.’

Deucalion’s eyes grew wide and his expression turned into one of pure fear. Stiles smirked, but as he saw Derek lifting his fist, aiming for Deucalion’s head, Stiles stopped him by grabbing onto the alpha’s wrist. Derek instantly turned to look at him, frowning and glaring.

Stiles smirked. ‘If you hit him right now, you’ll get in trouble. Military officer and all, with your high rank and your werewolf status and abuse of power blabla. You can’t hit him.’

Derek sighed, but he lowered his hand.

‘Thankfully’, Stiles grinned, ‘I’m not in the military’.

He then quickly punched Deucalion in the jaw, as hard as he could. He heard the wolf’s jaw pop, and he was sure his knuckles were going to bruise, but it was worth it, considering how a couple of nearby officers started cheering.

Stiles grinned, then turned to Derek, who was staring at him with a shocked expression, that quickly turned into one of thankfulness. When they made their way back to the main deck, Laura jumped on Stiles, hugging him very tightly. Stiles laughed and hugged her back, but shared a loaded look with Derek over her shoulder.

♂

For the next 10 hours, Stiles was stuck inside of an interrogation room, talking for hours on end with Earth. FBI, CIA, NSA, NASA, everybody wanted him to give his statement, with excruciating amounts of details.

He knew that Scott and Derek were going through the same thing, alongside Finstock and the officers that were on the security shift that night.

It was exhausting, and frustrating, but the Sheriff also called at one point, and he was with Scott’s mother, and seeing the two of them gave Stiles strength to push through the rest of his interrogations.

♂

It was way past morning when they finally let him go, and he was exhausted, but he was also extremely hungry. So Stiles made his way towards the cafeteria, barely managing to smile at all the people who thanked him and congratulated him on the way.

Scott and Allison were sitting at a table, cuddling and absently eating sandwiches, and Laura and Derek were sitting on the other side of the table. Laura had a hand around Derek’s shoulder and he had a leg thrown over both of hers, but they were still eating.

Stiles just collapsed next to Derek, groaning when his head hit the table. His nose was assaulted with the smell of muffins, so he fought his exhaustion and opened his eyes. The cafeteria lady was smiling softly down at him, holding a tray with 5 chocolate chip muffins and his usual tea.

‘Thank you so much’, Stiles took the tray away from her hands. ‘I love you forever.’

‘Okay’, she snorted. ‘Now please’, she turned to look at all of them, ‘eat your food and go to sleep, you all look like you’re going to pass out at any minute.’

‘Yes, m’am’, Scott nodded weakly, snuggling more into Allison’s arms, making the woman snort and shake her head as she walked away.

Stiles shifted in his seat, bringing his legs over the one Derek still had on the floor, and rested his head on the wolf’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, and Stiles didn’t either, he just started eating his muffins.

He was eating his third one when Scott spoke.

‘Finstock thinks we’ll be getting medals for this.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Of course you will.’

‘You’ll get one too’, Laura told Stiles, gently running her fingers through his hair, still keeping most of her hand on her brother’s shoulder.

‘I’m not in the military.’

‘Doesn’t matter.’, Derek shrugged. ‘Finstock said he’d talk to them.’

‘Who’s them?’, Stiles narrowed his eyes.

‘I’m not sure’, Derek frowned, making Stiles snort.

‘That dude is crazy’.

‘That dude is your commander’, Allison pointed out.

‘Doesn’t matter.’, Stiles shrugged. ‘He’s still crazy.’

Silence fell over the table again, but Laura kept petting Stiles’ hair.

He sighed happily, making both the Hales chuckle. He wasn’t very hungry anymore, and he still had two muffins left, so he put one on Derek’s plate, and gave half of the other one to Laura, quickly eating the half left.

‘Why do I only get half and Derek got a full one?’, Laura pouted.

‘He’s prettier than you.’, Stiles said easily, making Derek frown at him.

‘He is not prettier than me’, Laura pulled on Stiles’ hair.

‘Yes he is’, he batted her hand away and got up. ‘And because he is, he gets to walk me to my room now.’

Derek was still frowning, looking at him. Stiles sighed and gently tugged on the wolf’s sleeve.

‘Come on’, he said softly, cheeks going red. ‘I wanted to talk to you about something, before all the craziness started.’

‘We’re exhausted’, Derek shook his head. ‘I’ve been waiting for days, I can wait one more.’

‘Well I can’t’, Stiles sighed, letting his hand fall. ‘Please, come on.’

That’s what got Derek moving, walking in line with Stiles. He looked towards the table right before they left the cafeteria, and he saw that Allison and Laura were grinning towards them, Allison going as far as giving him a thumbs up. Scott was texting someone, Lydia, probably, Stiles’ mind supplied. He smiled before he could help himself.

♂

They didn’t say anything as they made their way through the hallways. When they reached Stiles’ door, he opened it and stepped inside. Derek didn’t follow.

He stood outside, on the hallway, a confused look on his face. He was waiting for an explanation, but Sties didn’t really feel like his brain could handle a discussion now.

So he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. But he didn’t let go of his hand, and the wolf didn’t say anything.

He dragged Derek towards the bed and stopped them just a few steps away from it. He started lifting Derek’s t-shirt, and that’s when the wolf stopped him, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ wrists.

‘What are you doing?’, he whispered, still frowning.

Stiles sighed and all but collapsed against Derek’s body.

‘I wanted to ask you out today.’, Stiles pushed his cheek to Derek’s shoulder. ‘Because I realized that I like you, and I realized that you like me too, and I wanted to watch a stupid movie with you and drink awful whisky at the bar.’

Derek still didn’t say anything. He was barely breathing, Stiles was vaguely aware, and he was still holding onto Stiles’ wrists, but he was shaking, slightly. So Stiles drew his hands from Derek’s grip, and brought them up, around the wolf’s neck.

They just looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Stiles noticed that Derek was biting his lower lip, that he was blinking fast and that his breathing was irregular. His eyes were moving all over Stiles’ face, but when they strayed towards his lips, Derek didn’t move on so fast.

So Stiles took a ragged breath and sprayed one of his hands over the back of Derek’s neck, bringing him in. Stiles kissed him, just pressing their lips together for a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Derek to close his eyes.

When he pulled back, Stiles didn’t move far, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s.

‘I just want to sleep’, Stiles sighed. ‘I want us to get comfortable and sleep.’

‘Okay’, Derek nodded, his stubble tickling Stiles’ face. ‘But we should talk.’

‘Tomorrow.’, Stiles agreed. ‘Sleep now, feelings tomorrow.’

♂

Stiles woke up slowly first, than all at once, when he remembered he went to bed with Derek.

He opened his eyes and realized that he was on his back, in the middle of his bed, and that Derek was a very solid presence, sprawled half on top of him. They were both just in their boxers, and the skin on skin contact made Stiles feel very warm.

Derek had an arm thrown over Stiles’ stomach, and his nose was pushed in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Their legs were pretty much tangled and one of Stiles’ hands was casually sitting on Derek’s ass. He didn’t move it, though.

Not even when Derek started waking up. A full body shudder ran through the wolf, and then he scrunched up his nose and puckered his lips, ticking Stiles. He didn’t make a sound, though, he just watched Derek with what was probably a fairly stupid smile on his face.

Derek lifted his head and smiled, before slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, smiling all the while.

‘Hi’, Stiles whispered, quickly biting on his lower lip afterwards.

Derek chuckled, closing his eyes again and lowering his head back onto Stiles’ chest. Stiles brought up the hand that wasn’t on Derek’s ass and started running his fingers through the wolf’s thick hair, that was sticking out in all the directions.

‘What time is it?’, Derek whispered, not opening his eyes.

‘Doesn’t matter. Cuddle time.’

‘Okay’, Derek sighed, running his fingers over Stiles’ ribs. ‘Let me know when it’s kissing time.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes, even though Derek didn’t see it. ‘Maybe after talk time?’

‘I’m not good at talk time.’, the wolf pouted, making Stiles snort.

‘I know that. And I’m willing to deal with it, if you compromise and you’re willing to have talk time from time to time.’

‘Like now?’

‘Sure’, Stiles shrugged.

Derek opened his eyes and shifted a bit, until he had both of his hands resting on Stiles’ chest, and he put his chin on top of them, looking at Stiles with a slight frown on his face. Stiles though it was adorable.

‘What do you want me to say?’

‘I don’t want you to say anything in particular’, Stiles was quick to assure. ‘I’m pretty sure by now that my thing for you isn’t one sided, and while that’s good’, he winked, ‘maybe you could tell me why you didn’t make a move until now.’

Derek sighed. ‘Erica says I’m a wuss.’

Stiles bit his lip to keep from laughing. ‘Big bad Alpha lets his beta talk to him like that?’

‘No’, he shook his head. ‘Grown up man has weird friends who show their affections in even weirder ways.’

‘Understandable’, Stiles amended around a smile. ‘I don’t care what Erica says, though.’

‘I think…’, Derek said slowly, ‘that I wasn’t sure.’

‘About?’

‘About my thing for you not being one sided’, Derek repeated Stiles’ words, frowning even more. ‘I’m not… I’m insecure. I’ve always been insecure, and that hasn’t changed, no matter how many years passed and therapists I went to.’

Stiles thought about it for a few seconds, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

‘So you thought I was going to reject you?’

Derek nodded.

‘And you thought that if that happened, we wouldn’t be friends anymore.’

Derek nodded again.

‘So you didn’t say anything, because you still wanted to be friends, even if nothing more than that was possible.’

Derek nodded.

Stiles hummed, then grinned cheekily. ‘Still think that’s going to happen?’

‘Probably not’, Derek smirked, clenching his ass cheeks. Stiles felt it, because his hand was right there, and he blushed, he could feel his cheeks heating up, but he soldiered on.

‘I’m not going to wax poetics about you.’, he told Derek sternly, making the wolf raise an eyebrow.

‘Not right now’, Stiles added. ‘I’m just going to say that I think I have been falling for you little by little since day one. And that I was stupid and didn’t see it.’

Derek puffed.

‘But you know now, okay? You know that you were wrong?’, Stiles insisted.

‘Yeah’, the wolf sighed. ‘You might have to keep reminding me, though.’

‘I can do that’, Stiles nodded. ‘That is something I can totally do. Regularly. for as long as you want.’

That made Derek pause, but it didn’t take long, before he was grinning again.

‘Why now?’, he asked. ‘Is it because we almost died?’

‘No’, Stiles frantically shook his head. ‘I was gonna talk to you _before_ all of that happened, I promise.’

‘You have been acting weird in the past week.’, Derek smiled, kindly.

‘I know’, Stiles nodded. ‘That’s because a week ago Scott pointed out that I’m crushing on you.’

Derek raised an eyebrow.

‘As I said’, Stiles blushed, ‘I was stupid. But Scott knows me, and he saw it. And I didn’t believe it at first, but he made a compelling argument.’

‘How compelling?’

‘I don’t tell just anyone about my mom’, Stiles lowered his voice a bit. ‘It took me years of friendship to explain in to Scott. Properly. And I never told Allison and Lydia anything, they just figured some stuff out.’

‘That’s…’, Derek breathed out.

‘Important.’, Stiles nodded. ‘You’re important.’

A huge grin spread over Derek’s lips, in sync with the blush spreading on his cheeks, making Stiles laugh. Derek shut his eyes tight and pushed up on Stiles’ body.

Stiles thought that Derek was going to kiss him, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his whole body seemed to be shaking in anticipation. He closed his eyes and waited, but Derek didn’t kiss him.

Instead, he blew a raspberry on Stiles’ cheek.

‘Oh my god’, he wheezed out, eyes growing wide and staring at Derek in shock. Derek, who rolled off him and started laughing, laying on his back.

Stiles took a few seconds to get his breathing back, and when he did, he quickly straddled Derek’s hips. The wolf yelped, his laughter dying out immediately.

‘Talk time done?’, Stiles smirked, delighted to see the expression on Derek’s face. He was shocked, but Stiles could also see his excitement, the same giddy excitement that was pulsing through his veins.

Derek didn’t answer, but he did nod and gently put his hands on Stiles’ thighs.

‘Kissing time now?’, Stiles insisted, lazily rolling his hips.

Derek groaned and shut his eyes, his fingers digging into Stiles’ skin. He didn’t waste any more time, bending down and finally, _finally_ kissing Derek.

♂

Half an hour later, Stiles had a line of hickeys from his neck down his chest, Derek’s werewolf powers had to heal scratch marks on his chest and abs five times, but they were in the same position.

Stiles was just about to push his hands down Derek’s boxers when his phone started ringing. He glared at it, mouthed ‘ignore it’ against Derek’s jaw and went back to the task at hand. Which was making Derek moan as loud and uncontrorably as possible.

His phone kept ringing while he jerked Derek off, but Stiles honestly couldn’t hear it over the amazing noises Derek was making. His eyes were closed, his hands were fisted in the sheets and Stiles took great pleasure of licking sweat off the wolf’s collarbone.

When he came, Derek grabbed Stiles’ hair and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss that consisted of him panting and Stiles grinning like a mad man.

Stiles was licking Derek’s come off his fingers, eyes not once leaving Derek’s wide ones, when Allison’s voice came through the speakers that were installed on either side of the bed, making them jump apart and freeze.

‘I know you’re busy’, she said softly, ‘and I am so very sorry to interrupt whatever you’re doing…’, she hesitated. ‘I don’t wanna know, Lydia and Erica want details and Scott is already planning his best man speech, by the way.’

Stiles groaned and all but collapsed face first, on the bed. Derek patted his back.

‘You have a package, Stiles.’, Allison said, and now Stiles could clearly hear excitement in her voice. ‘And no, it can’t wait’, she continued, reading his mind, ‘because it’s a live package, so move your ass to bay 5.’

There was a pause.

‘Put some pants on first. Please.’

That made Derek snort, while Stiles continued to groan into the sheets. When Derek stopped laughing, he kissed Stiles shoulder and mouthed ‘later’ against his skin.

‘What does a live package mean, anyway?’, he said absently, as he made his way towards the bathroom to clean up.

Stiles sat up, looking mournfully at his still half-hard dick, and sighed. Dramatically.

‘I don’t know.’

‘I need pants’, Derek yelled from the bathroom.

Once again, Stiles sighed dramatically, but he got up and started looking for clothes.

When they got to bay 5 ten minutes later, Derek was wearing Stiles’ clothes and they were holding hands.

Allison and Scott were waiting for them there, alongside Laura. They all grinned, and Laura catcalled, making Derek blush. He playfully shoved her aside, but then he accepted an enthusiastic hug from her, but Stiles didn’t say anything. He just made his way to the guy in charge with the packages, he signed the release form and frowned when the guy grinned at him and said that ‘he’ll bring the little sucker out.’

He turned back to his friends with a frown.

‘What does a live package mean?’

Allison and Laura giggled. Scott grinned.

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

‘Here you go!’, the guy in charge of the packages said, and when Stiles turned around, he was pushing a cart forward, that had a big box on it labeled ‘food’ and a…

‘IS THAT A CAT?’, Stiles screeched upon seeing the cat cage that, indeed, had a cat inside. It was black.

Allison started laughing.

‘Is that a motherfucking cat?’, Stiles insisted, not having any intention of getting closer.

‘Kitten, actually’, Laura supplied. ‘She’s two months old.’

Stiles turned to stare at her.

Laura grinned and pulled out a letter, from seemingly nowhere.

Stiles recognized the Beacon Hills Police Station logo and took a step back, colliding with Derek’s chest.

Derek, who took the letter out of Laura’s hands, and opened it.

‘May I?’, he asked Stiles, who nodded weakly in reply, still staring at the kitty in the cage.

> _Dear Stiles,_
> 
> _When you were eight, you wanted a cat. Your mother was allergic, so we couldn’t get you one. But you wanted a cat so badly, your mother had to take you to the pound every day, just so you could play with them for a while._
> 
> _To stop you from crying and whining and generally being miserable, she told you we’d get you a cat when you’ll grow up to be a superhero and save the world from imminent doom._
> 
> _You stopped crying after that._
> 
> _After seeing the news, and reading the reports, after talking to Finstock and the NSA, after clearing a spot in your bookcase for the medal you’ll be receiving..._
> 
> _I got you a cat._
> 
> _Because you deserve it._
> 
> _I like her, she’s fluffy. Take care of her._
> 
> _I love you, kid.  
>  Stay safe._

Stiles found himself crying, still staring at the cat. He felt Derek press a kiss to his temple, before he saw him making his way towards the cage. He opened it and stuck a hand inside, letting the cat sniff at him for a few seconds, before pulling her outside.

Derek held her in the palm of his hand, and made his way towards Stiles. The kitty was fluffy, her hair sticking out against Derek’s hand. It was black, except for a circle on her back.

Stiles took her from Derek, cradling her with both his arms against his chest. She shuddered once, and Stiles was prepared to freak out because she didn’t like him, but then the cat started rubbing his cheek against his arm and pawing at his chest.

Laura cooed. Out loud. Stiles wasn’t far from it either.

Derek ran a hand through her fur, right along the white circle. It sparked an idea in Stiles’ mind, and he laughed before he explained.

‘Her name is Luna’, he grinned, ‘and you’re gonna help me raise her.’

‘Is that so?’, Derek smirked.

‘Yup’, Stiles nodded, petting her head. ‘Every kitty needs a big bad wolf to take care of her.’

‘I can do that’, Scott exclaimed, coming to Stiles’ side and reaching a hand out to pet Luna.

Who promptly scratched him.

‘Ouch’, Scott whined, while Stiles and the girls started laughing. Derek was grinning proudly.

‘It looks like little Miss Luna already has favorites’, Allison smiled, petting Scott’s hair.

‘Isn’t it a bit too early for kids, though?’, Laura asked, mischief clear in her eyes.

Derek and Stiles both glared at her, than they turned to glare at each other. Then, Luna meowed, and when they looked down at her, their expressions instantly turned softer and they both started to pet her.

‘Oh god’, Laura said, reverently. ‘It’s not.’

Derek barely spared her a look, before grabbing a hold of Stiles’ shirt, and kissing him enthusiastically, but still careful of Luna, who was happily pawing at Stiles’ shirt.

It took a few seconds, but then Scott groaned. Loudly, in his throat. It only made Stiles kiss Derek harder.

Allison giggled. Laura whispered an incredulous _holy god_.

Derek put a hand on Stiles’ ass. And squeezed.

Scott growled. Stiles knew his eyes were flashing. He was going to do something, possibly jump in Derek’s arms, but Luna started hissing. It was a threat, clearly, judging by the way she arched her back and started at Scott.

Derek and Stiles pulled properly apart, as they both watched Luna scratching at thin air, but in Scott’s general direction.

Scott, who was staring at the cat, a betrayed look in his eyes.

‘The kitty really doesn’t like me’, he pouted.

‘It’s okay, dear’, Allison patted his shoulder. ‘We still like you.’

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him away, and Scott followed her, but he was still mumbling about the cute kitty with an evil soul.

Laura jumped in front of the couple, then, putting a hand on each of their neck’s. Stiles froze, looking at her with wide eyes.

But she just smiled, and pressed on her toes to kiss him on the forehead, doing the same to her brother afterwards.

‘Be good to each other. And Stiles, I’ve filmed the whole thing, I’m e-mailing it to your father as we speak. You should call soon.’, she spared a glance at Derek. ‘And explain the Alpha werewolf attacking your tonsils.’

Derek growled her name as Stiles spluttered. Laura just grinned and bounced away, leaving behind a fairly mad Derek and a very bewildered Stiles.

They were silent for a few moments, just looking in the direction Laura went. Luna meowed again, making them both look down at her again. Stiles started petting her, and Derek put a hand around his shoulder and kissed his shoulder.

‘That went well’, he said in a normal tone.

Stiles snorted. ‘Sure. We didn’t see Erica yet. Or talked to my dad. That’s gonna be fun.’

‘I’ll leave you to that’, Derek started pulling away.

‘Nuh-uh’, Stiles grabbed his shirt, keeping him in place. ‘We have a kitty now, you’re stuck with me, and that means you’re stuck with my dad too.’

Derek looked at him for a couple of seconds, but then he smiled and gave Stiles a quick kiss.

‘You’re sharing your moon with me’, the wolf whispered when he pulled back.

‘That’s…’, Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘Incredibly cheesy and absolutely lovely’.

This time, it was Stiles that kissed Derek.

And he didn’t stop.

Until the guy in charge of packets cleared his throat and told them to get out.

♂


End file.
